Storybook Adventure
How it works... Storybook *Complete all Chapters of the Storybook Adventure events to earn new animals and learn about the origins of the Animal Forests along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! Latest Event 48th A Forest Empire (April 2019) *The 'A Forest Empire' Storybook Adventure is available at level 10? and runs for 10 days from Apr 23rd, 2019. ---- Storybook Adventure: A Forest Empire * Buzzing around with a chilling ease, an Ice Queen flew out of her frozen hive. The day was warm and the sun was bright and the soft dew froze as she passed. But what would happen this warm summer's day? Triumph or tragedy, who is to say? * The buzzing Ice Queen flew into the grove so ancient and old and hot as a stove! The canopy kept the warmth in all year and now that it was summer, the heat was severe. But she buzzed on with a sparkling trail from her icy cold wings and her frosted bee tail. * But the forest was thick and she had lost her way between the brambles and thorns and ancient knit vines. How would she find her buzzing way home? She pondered in fear until she saw two great horns! * A Forest Lord appeared before the queen, as regal as ever and a sight to be seen. He reared his great hooves and gave a curt bow, for his guest was unexpected yet still quite renowned. He asked her "why are you here in my sweltering home?" and she simply said "I'm lost and alone". The Forest Lord laughed with a great earthy chuckle "Nobody's alone in my company!" * The unlikely duo, a giant of a Forest Lord and the tiny buzzing Ice Queen then set off deeper into the forest. The Forest Lord knew all the ancient beast-ways through the forest, but the way the bee had come had been closed off by the growing brush. If they wanted to make their way to the frozen hive, they would have to first head west! The two set off whistling to a jolly tune as their adventure truly began! * Making their way to the edge of the forest, the two friends discovered a raging storm outside! The forest was so thick that they neither got wet nor heard the thunder, but now they saw it was truly a torrential storm. The Forest Lord offered what little protection he could offer to the Ice Queen, but she knew even he could not protect her in these conditions. It was at this moment a loud thunderous crash came as they saw the silhouette of a mysterious figure appear before them! * Standing before the two companions was a huge Stormtusk. She had a mysterious aura around her that was repelling the storm with an electric field from her tusks! "Well that doesn't look safe!" exclaimed the Ice Queen, but (the) Stormtusk simply said "Safe and dry - your choice though" and with that the Ice Queen bid adieu to her forested friend and set off with the Stormtusk deep into the downpour. * * * ---- Past Events For details of all previous 'Storybook Adventure' events see Past Storybook Adventures: ---- Notes: ---- Category:Gameplay